Paris
by Florence D. P. Snape
Summary: Primeiro lugar na Categoria Melhor Romance do Premiação PotterFics 2010! - Pelas ruas cobertas de branco de Paris, um homem caminhava sem se importar com os poucos flocos de neve que lhe esbranquiçavam os cabelos lisos e muito negros. S.S. & P.O. REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Cap. 001 - Snape**

**Dezembro 1998**

**23hs.**

Pelas ruas cobertas de branco de Paris, um homem caminhava sem se importar com os poucos flocos de neve que lhe esbranquiçavam os cabelos lisos e muito negros. Mantivera-os longos, não quis cortá-los, de qualquer forma ninguém o poderia reconhecer em suas atuais vestimentas. Abandonara as longas vestes escuras dos tempos de Hogwarts. Agora vestia-se como qualquer professor por ali se vestia. Mas suas combinações preferidas não passavam muito de calças sociais escuras, camisas escuras - mas não necessariamente pretas -, e um sobretudo, este era _sempre_ preto.

_"Dois meses..."_ - ele repetidamente pensava, com certo alívio e, porque não dizer, incredulidade.

Há dois meses atrás, ele jamais poderia estar caminhando calmamente pelas ruas da cidade que fosse.

_"Muitos menos em Londres."_

Há dois meses atrás, ele era o homem mais procurado pelos seguidores da Ordem da Fênix, depois de Voldemort. Há dois meses atrás, ele era o Comensal da Morte mais prestigiado entre seus pares. Há dois meses atrás, ele jamais cogitaria sobreviver. Há dóis meses atrás, a guerra acabara. Há dois meses atrás, ele atendia pelo nome de Severus Snape.

- Professour Neveu! - uma voz chamou.

Levou três segundos inteiros para que Snape lembrasse que era ele à quem o garoto chamava. Era aquele seu nome agora, Ràrd Neveu. Rídiculo, sem sombra de dúvidas, mas era o menos apropriado para ele, portanto, o mais adequado para a situação _morto-apesar-de-vivo_ em que Severus Snape se encontrava. Ele suspirou ao perceber quem o chamava - Fernand Vittel, um aluno brilhante do curso avançado de poções da Universidade de Lyon, não era um cabeça-oca qualquer -, então, ele parou de caminhar e se virou.

- Professour Neveu. Que marravilha lhe encontrarr. - disse o garoto ao chegar até Snape/Neveu.

- Me procurava à essa hora da noite, Sr. Vittel? - uma sobrancelha arqueara-se involuntariamente.

- Me perrdoe a indiscrrição do horárrio e a imperrtinência, senhorr. Mas, como sabe, precisso de um orientadorr para meu trabalho de conclusão de currso e pensei se o senhorr poderia aceitar...

- Isso depende do conteúdo do seu trabalho. - interrompeu Snape.

- Será sobre os efeitos da Poção da Consciência quando administrada em conjunto com a Mata-Cão. Trabalho com a hipótese dela auxiliar o transforrmado a manterr a consciência enquanto lobisomem.

- Certo. Interessante. - comentou. - Eu só poderei orientá-lo a partir do mês de janeiro, Sr. Vittel. Me procure logo que as aulas recomeçarem, sim?

- Sim, senhorr. Muito obrigado. Um bom natal para o senhorr. - e o garoto saiu sorrindo rua a fora.

Snape continuou sua caminhada até em casa. Observando as muitas famílias que ainda estavam na praça ricamente decorada. Todas família trouxas. Sim, ele comprara uma casa num bairro trouxa, supondo ser muito arriscado se mudar para um bairro bruxo. Desviou-se de uma bola de neve que uma criança jogara e alcançou o pátio de casa. Entrou em casa e subiu direto para seu quarto. A lareira já estava acesa e não demorou nem cinco minutos para Sam, seu elfo doméstico, trazer seu chá noturno e junto na bandeja havia uma carta, que ele preferiu ignorar e abrir apenas na manhã seguinte.

Snape tomou um rápido banho, vestiu apenas calças confortáveis para dormir e sentou em frente à lareira, apreciando a solidão de sua casa. Bem, talvez esta solidão não estivesse sendo mais tão apreciada quanto fora um dia. Tinha de admitir que, por muitas vezes nestes dois meses em Paris, se pegara imaginando como seria se fosse ele a passear de mãos dadas com um bela mulher pelos cafés da cidade.

De qualquer forma, apesar de sua companheira solidão estar se tornando incômoda, ali era melhor do que em Londres. Se tivesse ficado lá, se não tivesse encenado a própria morte para o Potter, sua vida estaria transformada em um inferno. Teria que suportar os milhares de reconhecimentos de "herói da guerra" que lhes concederam após Harry_-o-menino-que-sobreviveu-incansavelmente-e-salvou-o-mundo-bruxo-_Potter ter espalhado para quem quisesse ouvir que ele, Severus Snape, fora apaixonado por Lily Evans desde a adolescência, além é claro de ter sido ridicularizado por James Potter em seu período escolar... _"o imbecil do pirralho entendeu tudo errado! Aquelas lembranças não continham inclinações amorosas, apenas uma grande amizade! Eu nunca fui apaixonado pela Evans! Eu já namorava Florence, desde aquela época!"_

Florence. A primeira pessoa a morrer por suas escolhas erradas. Florence e o filho que ela esperava. E ele tentou protegê-la, tentou se afastar dela, mas fôra impossível. Florence e seus cabelos castanhos, seus olhos verdes. Florence e seu perfume de flores e avelãs. Três meses longe dela foi mais do que o suportável, mais do que suficiente para fazê-lo se jogar ao pés dela e pedí-la em casamento. Casamento que nunca chegou a acontecer.

Ela escondera que estava grávida quando ele a abandonou. Sim, foi Snape quem a deixou. Só que, quando ele chegou na casa da mãe, na Rua da Fiação, certa vez, e viu Florence sentada na varanda conversando com Eileen, vestindo uma blusa leve que mal escondia a pequena barriga arredondada de três meses, ele nunca mais a deixou ir. A escondeu, de tudo e de todos. Mas quando, no sétimo mês de gravidez, Avery a encontrou, não sobrou nenhum corpo para ser enterrado. Apenas lembranças doces, transformadas em uma cicatriz latejante. Snape fechou os olhos ao lembrar. Ainda doía. Muito. Dumbledore sempre lhe dissera que aquele era o tipo de ferida que jamais cicatrizaria. O velho tinha razão.

Desde a morte de Florence, Snape prometera jamais permitir-se amar novamente. E assim o fez. E agora via que sua promessa fora cumprida,: tinha 38 anos e nunca voltara a se envolver sentimentalmente com nenhuma mulher desde os 20 anos, desde a morte de Florence. E estava sozinho. Incomodamente sozinho.

Sua mãe foi a segunda a pagar por suas escolhas erradas. Lily, a terceira.

_"Dumbledore, o quarto e o último."_

E, talvez, de todas as atrocidades que ele tinha sido forçado a fazer durante a guerra, matar Albus Dumbledore tinha sido a mais difícil.

Eileen Snape estava morrendo, aos poucos, de desgosto e infelicidade pelas escolhas do filho que tanto amava e que via desperdiçar a vida nas mãos das trevas. Mas Voldemort a matou, antes que a tristeza a levasse.

_"Mas fui eu quem assinou seu atestado de morte. Assim como o de Lily. Da mesma forma que o de Albus."_

Florence também era sua culpa. Mas ele preferia não proferir isso, nem mesmo em pensamento. Não suportaria.

* * *

Bem, bem, bem... eu tinha prometido a mim mesma que não voltaria a escrever uma fic enquanto as outras três (Só o Amor Salva, Insensatez e Chances) que eu tenho em aberto estivessem devidamente encaminhadas para o final. Mas esta história ocupou minha cabeça teimosamente por duas longas semanas! Eu **não queria** escrevê-la, mas ela se impôs e **me obrigou **a passá-la para o papel e para o pc!

Portanto, aqui está mais uma fic, desta vez um tanto angst-sexual (já deu pra reparar que será meio angst só pelo primeiro capítulo... acho que nunca escrevi algo tão deprimente...) que terá leves sofrimentos e momentos loucos antes do _felizes para sempre_.

Espero que gostem.

Beijos!

**Reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 002 - Melissa Adams**

Melissa Adams Dumbledore estava cheia de Londres e de todo aquele papo pós-guerra e _"canonização_ _de Harry Potter"_. Sim, ela era a filha de Albus Dumbledore que ninguém sabia existir, mas isso não dava o direito à nenhum repórter, muito menos à Rita Skeeter, de segui-la aonde quer que fosse e atormentá-la com perguntas sobre sua relação com o Potter-mala ou sua opinião sobre a dubiedade das atitudes de Severus Snape, assassino de seu pai, durante a guerra! Por isso, estava decidida a transferir seu Mestrado em Venenos e Antídotos de Oxford para Lyon e se mudar para França. Por mais que Minerva McGonagall, à quem ela considerava como uma mãe, fosse contra e tivesse chorado com a sua decisão, alegando que ela se mudaria na noite de natal. Melissa então, resolveu ir antes do natal. Ao que McGonagall contra-argumentou que de todo o jeito a família Weasley, com quem passariam o natal, ficaria muito chateada com a falta dela.

_"Claro... a 'família Weasley' ficaria chateada! Minerva acha que eu já não reparei que ela está tentando me jogar para cima do gêmeo sobrevivente dos Weasley... o Fred ou o Jorge... agora não me lembro qual o que morreu.". _

E quando Kingsley Shacklebolt, o novo Ministro, deu à Melissa a liberação para aparatar para o outro país, ela assim o fez, na mesma hora.

_"Lyon, aqui vou eu."_

* * *

Ela conseguira comprar um apartamento próximo ao centro de Paris, num bairro trouxa, por precaução.

_"Se Skeeter me aparecer por aqui eu juro que atiro ela no rio!" _- pensava ela, enquanto arrumava seus pertences, magicamente.

Ao terminar, tomou um banho e separou os materiais que precisaria levar para as aulas que começariam em três de janeiro. Sim, era ainda muito cedo para pensar em arrumar os cadernos e livros, mas isso a permitiria ocupar a cabeça e pensar em outra coisa que não um vulto alto de cabelos e vestes negras que devia estar assombrando os corredores de Hogwarts nesse momento. Olhou pela janela, vendo as luzes da cidade. Respirou fundo. Seus pensamentos se voltavam pra ele, como sempre, não importava o que estivesse fazendo, alguma coisa a faria lembrar de Severus Snape. Desde que ele morrera parecia que seus sentimentos se intensificaram. Ao invés de a morte dele ajudá-la a esquecê-lo, serviu para fazê-la amá-lo ainda mais.

Sacudiu a cabeça e voltou a ajeitar o apartamento. Foi quando pegou um livro que ela se lembrou que ainda não havia feito algo muito importante:

_"Tenho que escrever ao coordenador do curso, informando que já estou na cidade e confirmando minha transferência."_

Assim, ela pegou um pergaminho e começou a escrever.

_"Caro Sr. Neveu,_

_Venho por meio deste informar que já me encontro em Paris e gostaria de estar cursando meu Mestrado em Venenos e Antídotos na Universidade de Lyon já a partir do dia três de janeiro, portanto peço que agende logo a minha entrevista, de preferência para antes do natal. O senhor recebeu minha solicitação de vaga na semana passada, era um caso de urgência, deve estar lembrado._

_Qualquer problema referente à minha documentação, por favor me avise com antecedência._

_Agradeço a atenção._

_Melissa Adams"_

Parou duas vezes antes de assinar o nome. Mas decidiu-se por apenas Adams. Mesmo estando em Paris faria como seu pai sempre preferiu fazer - nada de usar o sobrenome 'Dumbledore' -, principalmente com metade dos repórteres britânicos atrás dela!

Entregou a carta à Fawkes, uma coruja-das-torres branco-avermelhada que seu pai lhe dera de presente, à qual ela resolveu dar o mesmo nome da fênix dele que ela sempre admirou. Observou a coruja sumir na noite gelada de Paris e foi se deitar.

* * *

**7hs**

Logo que acordou e desceu para o café da manhã, Snape se lembrou do envelope que ignorara na noite anterior.

- Sam, me entregue aquela carta que estava junto ao meu chá ontem à noite.

E o elfo doméstico obedeceu.

Snape abriu e leu.

_"Melissa Adams..."_

Por que aquele nome não lhe era estranho?

_"Adams era um nome bastante comum na Inglaterra... teria sido ela minha aluna em Hogwarts?"_

Provavelmente sim.

A garota tinha de passar por uma entrevista antes de efetivamente cursar a Universidade de Lyon. E ele, como diretor da área em que ela cursaria, era o encarregado da entrevista.

_"É melhor que seja eu. Caso ela me reconheça posso tentar explicar." _

E o lado sonserino acrescentou:

_"Ou pode obliviá-la."_

* * *

Eram mais de 10hs da manhã quando Melissa acordou. Na televisão passavam desenhos animados, mania que ela pegou de seu pai - da mesma forma que a adoração por balinhas e sorvete de limão e acidinhas.

Era quase meio-dia quando ela resolveu finalmente levantar. E, ao chegar na sala, percebeu que uma carta fora jogada pela janela, tendo ido parar debaixo da mesinha de centro. Um toque com a varinha, um _accio_ murmurado e o envelope estava em suas mãos.

_"Srta. Adams_

_É um prazer para a universidade ter entre seus estudantes uma mente tão brilhante quanto a sua. Devo acrescentar, ainda, que suas notas impressionaram a todos nossos professores, portanto, não se espante caso estes venham a querer conhecê-la._

_Sua entrevista está marcada para o dia 23 de dezembro no café LeMond, na Alameda dos Cafés, as 16hs. Por favor, não se atrase._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Ràrd Neveu_

_Diretor da área de Poções, Venenos e Antídotos da Universidade de Lyon"_

- Hoje à tarde! Graças à Merlim! Poderei fazer compras e descobrir onde pessoas solteiras e sozinhas passam o natal nesta cidade!

E ela, sem se importar com as horas, tratou de tomar um café bem reforçado.

* * *

**15hs e 25min.**

Melissa já caminhava pela Alameda dos Cafés, três sacolas de compras diminuídas em seus bolsos. Entrou no Café LeMond.

- Há alguma reserva em nome de Ràrd Neveu?

- Sim, deves ser a Srta. Adams. Sr. Neveu sempre marca as entrevistas da Universidade aqui no café. Me siga, por favor.

Ela assim o fez e se sentou na mesa indicada pelo garçom. Pediu um capuccino e aguardou pelo Sr. Ràrd Neveu.

_"Deve ser um francês bem boa pinta e metidão. Provavelmente um esnobe cheio da grana." _- ela tentava adivinhar. - _"Ou pode ser um velhão tipo meu pai... cheio de gracinhas irritantes."_ - mas um terceiro pensamento surgiu. - _"Ou ainda, esse Neveus pode ser um homem alto, de vestes e cabelos negros... como o que povoa meus pensamenos desde o sexto ano de Hogwarts..."_ - e ela riu, sozinha, uma pontinha de tristeza tomando conta. - _"Bem que poderia... se ele não estivesse morto."_ - ela suspirou pesarosa, lembrando, arrependida, da vez que resolvera contar ao seu pai que estava apaixonada por Severus Snape. - _"Eu, boba, achei que ele me ajudaria, afinal ele sempre disse gostar muito de Severus."_ - Melissa o chamava pelo primeiro nome, como se fossem conhecidos, ou amigos, ou - como ela preferia pensar - amantes, um casal. - _"Mas não, meu pai esperou que eu me formasse e educadamente me chutou para fora de Hogwars, me dando viagens de estudos atrás de viagens de estudos... não que eu esteja reclamando, não. Mas não posso deixar de imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido caso eu tivesse me declarado a Severus, ou se eu tivesse continuado em Hogwarts como professora, que era o que eu queria... será que teríamos ficado juntos...? Será que ele estaria vivo ainda?"_

- Srta. Adams. - chamou uma voz.

E Melissa tremeu dos pés à cabeça.

_"Não... é apenas uma alucinação."_

Mas, no reflexo do choque, ela se virou tão rapidamente em direção à quem a chamara que caiu da cadeira, desastrosamente, chamando a atenção de todos para si.

* * *

Snape caminhava pela Alameda dos Cafés, ao longe já podia ver a mesa que sempre utilizava para as entrevistas da universidade, uma mulher já estava sentada lá.

_"Brilhante e linda."_ - surgiu-lhe o pensamento, involuntariamente. - _"O mesmo cacheado e o mesmo tom de castanho dos cabelos de Florence e... sim, esta Adams foi minha aluna, eu a conheço de algum lugar... mas não consigo ligar a imagem dela à sala de aula... apesar de ter certeza de que é de Hogwarts que a conheço."_

Ele entrou no Café LeMond e foi até a mesa em que ela estava.

- Srta. Adams. - chamou, parado atrás da cadeira dela.

E Melissa estava estatelada no chão, olhando para ele e para todos ali completamente roxa de vergonha.

_"Não é ele... apenas a voz e os cabelos são parecidos." _- pensou, com uma decepção infundada. - _"Que ridículo eu ter me impressionado e caído no chão..."_

- Permita-me ajudá-la. - disse Snape, esticando a mão elegantemente para que ela aceitasse.

E novamente Melissa sentiu-se estremecer.

_"A voz tem o mesmo tom... e os olhos!" _

E ela aceitou a mão dele e se pôs em pé.

- Me desculpe a cena... - murmurou ela. - Eu... estava distraída.

- Não precisa se desculpar. - e ele sorriu de leve.

_"Realmente, este não é Severus Snape."_ - pensou ela.

- Sente-se. - indicou ele, sentando na cadeira em frente.

Melissa sentou e tomou um gole do capuccino já frio.

Snape a observou.

_"Os olhos dela... me lembram alguém... São iguais aos de Albus!"_

- Me perdoe a indiscrição, mas já nos conhecemos? - ele perguntou.

- Não. Eu nunca conheci nenhum Ràrd Neveu, posso lhe garantir.

_"Não, claro que não."_ - pensou, irritado. - _"Há dois meses atrás este não era o meu nome, este nome ridículo nem devia existir!"_

- Então, vamos começar com a entrevista. A senhorita vem da Universidade de Oxford, certo?

- Sim, senhor.

- E por que resolveu pedir esta transferência?

Ela sorriu.

_"Ela só pode ser parente de Albus."_ - pensou ele, aturdido pelo sorriso igual ao do velho amigo.

- O senhor é bom em guardar segredos?

- Desde que a senhorita não esteja se refugiando aqui por ter assassinado alguém na Inglaterra, então está tudo bem.

- Não, na verdade eu _estou _me refugiando aqui, mas não porque matei alguém! - riu ela. – Apesar de a tentação ter sido grande... estou fugindo da mídia britânica. Me descobriram depois da guerra e me pegaram para algum tipo de mártir por causa da morte trágica do meu pai, eu acho. Como se eu não soubesse, na época, sobre os planos do meu pai em premeditar a própria morte.

_"Premeditar a própria morte?"_ - ele estava confuso.

- Quem é o seu pai?

- Albus Dumbledore.

Snape olhou para ela e deu graças aos muitos anos de espionagem por poder esconder rapidamente o choque em seu rosto.

- Sei quem ele é, ex-diretor de Hogwarts.

- O conheceu? - ela perguntou.

- Eu estudei em Hogwarts, Srta. Adams.

- Bem, pelo seu sotaque eu pude perceber que o senhor não é daqui. Eu, obviamente, também estudei em Hogwarts.

_"Ela foi minha aluna!"_ - pensou Snape. - _"Mas eu não lembro nada sobre ela... nem de casa era."_

- Em que casa, se me permite perguntar?

- Sonserina por coração, Grifinória por infortúnio. O senhor foi da Sonserina, certo?

- Como sabe? - ele quis saber.

- Você faz o tipo... sete anos aprendendo a odiar os sonserinos a gente aprende a reconhecê-los de longe! - ela sorriu.

- Então, a senhorita odeia os sonserinos? – tentou ele.

- Não, bem longe disso! Fui até mesmo apaixonada por um. – e os olhos dela perderam o brilho.

- E namoraram? - ele não lembrava de ter havido um casal sonserino-grifinório nos mais de 15 anos que deu aulas em Hogwarts.

- Não. Ele não era um aluno. - ela suspirou, triste. - Mas é passado, ele já está morto, de qualquer forma.

- Certo. - ele notou que havia algo mais que ela não queria dizer. - Não permitimos envolvimento de alunos com professores em Lyon, Srta. Adams.

- Em Hogwarts também não é permitido, Sr. Neveu. E, como eu disse, não aconteceu nada entre Prof. Snape e eu. - ela enrubesceu ao dizer o nome dele.

Snape largou a xícara que levara aos lábios sem ter tomado sequer um gole.

_"Ela era apaixonada por mim? A filha de Albus era apaixonada por mim?"_

Por que não conseguia lembrar nada sobre ela?

- É por isso que os repórteres britânicos estão atrás da senhorita? – ele controlou a voz, para que esta não tremesse. - Por causa do seu envolvimento com um professor?

- Sim e não. - ela respirou fundo.

- Entenda, eu preciso saber tudo sobre a senhorita para poder admití-la em Lyon. - mentiu ele. - Não podemos aceitar uma aluna com tal escândalo no currículo. Mesmo que esta tenha notas excepcionais como as suas. – era uma grande mentira, ela já estava aceita, ela havia sido aceita no exato momento em que ele lera as notas e as opiniões dos professores de Oxford a respeito dela.

- Eu sei. - ela olhou para a xícara de capuccino frio sobre a mesa e levantou os olhos, para encará-lo, sentindo o mesmo tremor que sentia ao olhar para o dono de seus pensamentos. - Rita Skeeter está escrevendo um livro sobre Severus Snape e quer me entrevistar a respeito do meu relacionamento com ele, e como a morte de meu pai afetou isso. Só que, como eu lhe falei: NUNCA houve qualquer tipo de relacionamento sequer amigável entre Snape e eu! O título adorável de _sabe-tudo-insuportável_ é originalmente meu e não de Hermione Granger! - ela riu, amarga.

E então ele lembrou!

_"Melissa Adams, sentava sempre na primeira carteira, ao lado de Ninfadora Tonks, erguia o braço para todas as perguntas que eu fazia, era muito mais sabe-tudo e muito mais insuportável do que a Granger! Nota dez em tudo o que fazia. Absolutamente tudo."_ - ele a observou mais atentamente. - _"Como não percebi antes? Ela não mudou nada desde o sétimo ano. Talvez o corpo..."_ - e então ele estranhou. - _"Como eu nunca percebi que ela nutria algum sentimento por mim? Ela é linda..."_ - e se repreendeu por estar pensando aquilo. - _"Ela era minha aluna. Albus jamais permitiria, principalmente por ser a filha dele."_ - e então lhe ocorreu uma ideia:

- Por isso seu pai a mandou para viagens de estudos logo que se formou em Hogwarts?

- Sim. - ela se espantou que ele soubesse daquilo. - Como sabe?

- Levantamos seu currículo, Srta. Adams. - mentiu ele.

- Certo. Sim, foi por isso. Eu contei à ele, achando que me ajudaria, mas estava enganada. Meu pai me chutou do castelo no dia seguinte da minha formatura. E eu nunca mais tive a oportunidade de conversar com Snape. - ela ficou a olhar o pôr-do-sol, triste. - Se não se importa, eu não gostaria mais de falar sobre isso. Ele já está morto. - ela o encarou, séria. - Eu nunca tive nenhum tipo de relacionamento com meu professor, Sr. Neveu.

Snape ficou quieto por um tempo, apenas a observando. Ela era a cara de Albus. Os mesmos olhos, a mesma expressão séria, o mesmo sorriso.

_"Apenas a cor dos cabelos não é a mesma. Vi numa foto, certa vez, que Albus era ruivo quando mais novo."_

- Srta. Adams, creio que nossa entrevista pode ficar por aqui. - foi tudo o que ele pensou em dizer. - Suas referências são as melhores possíveis, assim como suas notas. Seja bem-vinda à Universidade de Lyon.

- Obrigada, Sr. Neveu. - ela levantou e se dirigiu à porta.

Parou para perguntar algo ao garçom que a havia guiado até a mesa.

- Poderia me informar onde há uma ceia de natal para solteiros e sozinhos por este bairro?

- Aqui nós sempre temos uma, Srta. Adams. - respondeu o rapaz, indicando o salão do café.

- E como funciona? Há lista fechada? Quanto é a entrada?

- Há uma lista, sim. E o custo é de 15 euros.

- Eu virei. Pode me colocar na lista.

- Esperaremos pela senhorita. - ele sorriu e anotou o nome dela na lista da ceia de natal.

- Obrigada. - e ela saiu do café.

Seguiu a pé pela Alameda dos Cafés e olhou para trás para ver o tal Ràrd Neveu sentado na mesma mesa em que eles estiveram conversando à pouco. Ele era muito parecido com Snape. A voz, os cabelos, o porte elegante...

_"Pare, Melissa! Controle-se."_ - ela respirou fundo. - _"Provavelmente um homem como Neveu é casado, tem família... e é meu professor!"_

Que praga era aquela que ela sempre achava os professores de cabelos lisos e negros interessantes?

* * *

Snape continuou sentado na mesa externa. Ele a viu conversar com o garçom, depois perguntaria a John o que ela queria.

_"Albus fez de tudo para mantê-la afastada de mim. E quando sou dado como morto, ela resolve fugir para a mesma cidade que eu. Se eu acreditasse em destino..."_

* * *

Já estou avisando: esta fic não terá mais do que 7 capítulos!

Ontem à noite eu escrevi o penúltimo capítulo, portanto só falta um. E talvez haja um epílogo... não me decidi ainda.

Resolvi postar este capítulo logo, para apresentar a vocês o outro personagem principal desta história: Melissa Adams Dumbledore. – Gosto dela, mas não é uma personagem tão forte quanto Florence de Só O Amor Salva.

**Liv Stroker:** adorei seu nick! E esta atualização-relâmpago é especialmente por sua causa! Amo leitoras novas! Beijos!

**Coraline D. Snape:** você, linda, como sempre lendo minhas fics e dando um jeitinho de comentar todas! Muitos beijos!

+ REVIEWS!


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 003 - Ceia de Natal**

**Noite de Natal**

Melissa saía do banho, envolta num roupão, os cachos molhados. Olhou no relógio.

_"Quase 20hs."_

Separou um vestido azul escuro, reto, discretamente sensual, um sapato prata, acessórios prateados e um sobretudo preto. Começou a se vestir. Pôs uma meia-calça 3/4 preta, o vestido, secou os cabelos magicamente e colocou os acessórios. Uma maquilagem leve, em seguida, e vestiu os sapatos.

Saiu a pé pelas ruas até a Alameda dos Cafés.

De longe ela já podia afirmar que o Café LeMond estava movimentado. Chegou, e foi recepcionada pelo mesmo garçom da outra vez.

- Feliz natal, Srta. Adams. Tenha uma boa noite. - e ele indicou o salão ricamente decorado para ela.

Melissa caminhou entre as pessoas e mesas, decidindo-se por sentar à um canto.

* * *

John, o garçom, foi à cozinha atrás de Snape.

- Sr. Neveu. A Srta. Adams acaba de chegar.

- Obrigado, John. Fique aqui no meu lugar, sim. Vigie os preparativos para a ceia.

E ele deixou o empregado na cozinha e seguiu para o salão.

Uma única olhada entre os convidados foi o suficiente para localizá-la.

_"Linda e sozinha."_

Melissa se destacava, mesmo sentada no canto escuro do salão, ela não conseguia passar despercebida. Tanto que Snape podia perceber os olhares masculinos virados para a mesa dela.

Foi até lá.

* * *

Melissa reparou que Neveu vinha em sua direção. Seu coração disparou pelo modo como ele caminhava.

_"Igual... exatamente como Severus."_

Uma vontade enorme de chorar tomou conta dela.

_"Ele está morto, criatura! Pare de sonhar!"_

- Boa noite, Srta. Adams.

E ela tremeu, como sempre.

- Boa noite, Sr. Neveu. Não imaginava encontrá-lo numa ceia para solteiros na noite de natal. - ela sorriu, disfarçando os olhos aguados.

- Eu não teria outro lugar onde passar o natal. Me permite? - ele indicou a cadeira vazia ao lado dela.

- Claro, por favor, sente-se. - e ele sentou ao lado dela. - Não tem família? Amigos?

- Não. Eu não sou casado. E estou na cidade a pouco tempo, ainda não o suficiente para firmar uma amizade que me convide para o natal.

- Este é o problema de se vir para uma cidade em que não se conhece ninguém...

- Mas a senhorita só não conheceu ninguém ainda porque não quer. - e ele indicou os rapazes que a olhavam desde que ela chegara.

- Ah... _eles_. Não estou à procura de namorado, Sr. Neveu. Vim para Paris para estudar. Não pelo slogan _"cidade do amor"_.

Ele apenas sorriu de canto e olhou para o salão.

Melissa aproveitou que ele parara de olhar em sua direção e o fitou.

"_Ele é muito parecido com Severus..." _

A pequena mesa não deixava dúvidas de que Neveu deveria ter algum parentesco com Snape. Ela desceu os olhos pelos ombros, braços e chegou às mãos.

_"Largas, elegantes e seguras, exatamente iguais."_ - e o arrepio de desejo a varreu. Quantas vezes já não sonhara com as mãos de Snape passeando sobre seu corpo... conhecia cada linha, cada calo e cada cicatriz das mãos dele. - _"E as de Neveu são iguais, idênticas."_ - ela voltou a olhar no rosto dele, que agora a encarava, um vinco de curiosidade entre os olhos. - _"E as linhas do rosto... os mesmos lábios finos, o nariz avantajado, o queixo quadrado, os mesmo olhos negros penetrantes."_ - ela sorriu e piscou. - _"A mesma mania sonserina de tentar entrar na mente das pessoas quando elas não estão prestando atenção."_

Snape sorriu de volta ao percebê-la evitar a invasão de seus pensamentos.

E as luzes se apagaram. Melissa instintivamente levou a mão à varinha. Mas sentiu uma mão larga e quente sobre a sua, impedindo-a.

- O que está acontecendo? - ela estava ficando nervosa.

- Observe o meio do salão. - murmurou ele, inclinando-se em sua direção, ficando tão perto que ela sentiu seu hálito sobre seu rosto, em sua bochecha, muito perto dos lábios.

Tremeu dos pés à cabeça. Sentiu ele se afastar e ela se aproveitou do escuro, e do repentino receio que lhe tomava, para se aproximar dele. Tocou seu braço e se inclinou para frente. Sentiu os cabelos finos e macios tocar-lhe o rosto. Foi quando o perfume que desprendia dele a atingiu e ela não conseguiu mais se afastar dele, e simplesmente esqueceu o que ia murmurar em seu ouvido.

_"Não... não pode ser."_ - era o mesmo cheiro, o mesmo perfume. - _"Madeira, chuva, avelãs e um toque de gengibre."_ - este era o perfume de Snape, perfume que, ela sabia, ele mesmo preparava! Perfume que ela sentiu todos os dias por mais de uma semana, quando uma vez Tonks explodira um caldeirão numa aula de Poções e Snape fora parar na enfermaria do castelo de Hogwarts por 11 dias.

Uma luz iluminou o meio do salão e se espalhou. E uma belíssima mesa de ceia de natal apareceu no meio do salão. Todos aplaudiam. Mas Melissa estava chocada demais. Ela olhava para Neveu, sem conseguir se afastar.

- Algum problema, Srta. Adams?

- Eu... - ela respirou fundo, balançando a cabeça, tentando pensar coerentemente. - Eu apenas me assustei. Não gosto de escuro. Perdoe minha infantilidade.

Ele não lhe disse nada, apenas a fitou e sorriu. Em seguida, levantou e se virou para ela, esticando a mão.

- Me acompanha?

- Eu... claro. - e ela aceitou a mão dele e se levantou, seguindo com ele até a mesa da ceia.

Neveu tinha também a mesma altura de Snape. Ela não estava se sentindo bem, tonteou levemente.

- Está tudo bem, Adams? - perguntou ele, suavemente, passando uma mão em suas costas desnudas a segurando.

O gesto foi a gota d'água. Melissa o encarou, estava louca! Só podia estar! Mas se sentia completamente apaixonada por aquele desconhecido que mais parecia um sósia de seu amado Severus. Precisava sair dali.

_"Ele é meu professor!"_ - foi quando outro pensamento surgiu: - _"Não. Ele ainda não é meu professor. Só a partir do dia três de janeiro..." _- e ela o olhou. - _"Os mesmo olhos negros... ah, Severus." _- e a vontade de chorar tomou conta.

- Eu estou bem, me desculpe preocupá-lo, Sr. Neveu. Mas eu devo ir. - e ela se desvencilhou das mãos dele e foi à porta, onde John já tinha seu casaco nas mãos, que ela vestiu antes de sair para a alameda coberta de neve.

Snape refreou a vontade de ir atrás dela. Sabia o que estava acontecendo.

_"Ela está me reconhecendo."_

E está assustada.

_"Porque... ainda nutre sentimentos por mim."_

Não podia se envolver, por isso deveria deixá-la ir sozinha. Se a seguisse ela poderia descobrir tudo e não seria difícil para ele se apaixonar por Melissa. Se é que já não estava envolvido de alguma forma. Afinal, não podia negar que saber que uma mulher o amava em silêncio havia mexido com ele.

* * *

Estava confusa. Era isso!

_"Neveu provavelmente nem se parece com Severus! Ele deve ser loiro, de olhos azuis e eu estou alucinando!"_ - pensava exasperada enquanto as lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto no caminho até em casa.

Era ridícula a maneira como estava sofrendo pela morte de Snape. Ele nunca lhe dirigira uma palavra agradável em todos os anos que conviveram!

_"Como eu pude me apaixonar por ele? Nem bonito ele era!"_ - e outro pensamento surgia para defendê-lo: - _"Mas sempre foi fiel à Ordem e ao meu pai. Dono de personalidade forte, um bruxo poderoso. Sem falar em seu corpo..." _- e ela fechou os olhos por um momento, sendo tomada por devaneios que a arrepiavam completamente. - _"E o cheiro dele... o mesmo perfume que Neveu usava nesta noite."_

Ela chegou em seu prédio, entrou, subiu ao terceiro andar e entrou em casa. Enquanto tomava banho prometeu a si mesma que não passaria mais nem perto da Alameda dos Cafés. Evitaria encontrar Ràrd Neveu o máximo de tempo que desse.

* * *

**31 de Dezembro 1998**

Numa das caminhadas pelos brechós da cidade, Melissa recebeu um folheto bruxo de uma festa de ano novo dos estudantes da área de poções da Universidade de Lyon.

_"Bem, é uma maneira de eu começar a me enturmar."_

Decidiu que iria.

Eram mais de 21hs e ela terminava de se arrumar. Vestira o mesmo vestido da formatura de Hogwarts, em seda rosa, com uma saia de tule roxa por debaixo, deixando-o mais rodado. Prendeu os cabelos em um grande coque na nuca. Se olhou no espelho.

Lembrava de como chorara no dia da formatura. Seu pai a avisara de sua viagem de estudos para o Brasil naquela manhã e ela passou o dia nos jardins do castelo, chorando.

Terminou a maquilagem leve e calçou os sapatos.

Desta vez não iria à pé. Chamou um táxi trouxa.

No caminho para a tal festa ela se lembrava do sonhos que tivera com seu pai. Sonhos extremamente reais em que ele lhe dizia repetidas vezes: _"Eu tentei separá-los, agora me arrependo, minha filha... você poderia tê-lo feito feliz, ele merece ser amado. Entenda que eu tive medo. Mas o destino os colocou juntos novamente..." _

Melissa não entendera absolutamente nada!

_"É o tipo de coisa típica de meu pai dizer... esta frase só fará sentido daqui a uns três anos, posso apostar!"_

O taxista parou, ela o pagou e desceu do carro.

Entrou no salão de festas, que estava lotado! Se esgueirou até o balcão do bar, onde pediu um dry martini e aguardou.

- Hey, você é nova por aqui! - comentou um rapaz escorado no balcão ao lado dela.

- Sim, me chamou Melissa Adams. Me transferi para Lyon na metade do semestre.

- E pelo seu sotaque você só pode ser a garota de Oxford, acertei?

- Sim, como sabe?

- Os professores só falavam de você nos últimos dias. - ele esticou a mão para cumprimentá-la. - Fernand Vittel, muito prazer.

- Prazer, Sr. Vittel.

E ela pegou seu dry martini e passou a noite toda de réveillon conversando com seus novos colegas. Vittel sempre ao seu lado.

**

* * *

**

**3 de janeiro de 1999**

**Primeiro dia de aulas em Lyon.**

Melissa chegou cedo ao laboratório indicado em sua grade de matérias. Sua primeira aula seria Venenos. Ninguém estava na sala. Resolveu deixar o material e sair pelos corredores para conhecer o prédio.

- Perdida, Srta. Adams?

Era o dono da voz que a fazia tremer, como a de outro.

- Não, Prof. Neveu. Eu apenas cheguei cedo para minha aula e saí a caminhar pelos corredores para conhecer. Mas já estou voltando para minha sala, com licença.

- Vou acompanhá-la. Sua primeira aula de hoje é Venenos, certo?

- Sim.

- Pois eu sou seu professor.

Ela o olhou, chocada, como se tivesse recebido de surpresa um soco na boca do estômago. E eles caminharam lado a lado em silêncio até a sala.

Passara-se quase uma semana que não a via e Melissa lhe parecia ainda mais linda do que ele se lembrava. O mesmo perfume doce e fresco de violetas e avelãs. Lembrou dos sonhos que tivera com Albus lhe repetindo que faria de tudo para remediar o erro que cometera ao separá-los.

_"Realmente, eu não devia beber tanto antes de dormir."_

Entraram na sala em que ele daria aula de Venenos e Snape sentou-se na mesa do professor, percebendo que o material de Melissa estava sobre a carteira mais próxima à mesa dele.

_"Como em Hogwarts."_

Ela caminhou até a mesa e sentou, abrindo um livro e lendo.

Snape percebeu que ela estava abatida.

- A senhorita está bem?

- Sim, por que eu não estaria? – perguntou, seca.

- Não a vejo há mais de uma semana, pensei que estivesse doente. Afinal, Paris não é uma cidade gigante para que nunca mais tenhamos nos visto. - ele se repreendeu por dizer aquilo, aonde queria chegar com aquela conversa ridícula?

- Eu estou bem, não tem por que o senhor se incomodar com meu bem-estar. Tive apenas alguns problemas... - _"... como repetidos sonhos de nós dois na cama, na banheira, sobre a mesa da sala de poções de Hogwarts." _- ela respirou fundo e voltou a ler.

E os outros alunos começaram a chegar.

A aula transcorreu normalmente. Ou quase. Melissa não conseguia desviar sua atenção do professor.

_"Até a maneira de dar aulas é a mesma! Posso imaginá-lo se virando e descontando pontos da Grifinória por eu estar encarando-o."_

E o vidro de Hellebore que ela segurava escorregou de sua mão, espatifando-se no chão.

- Todos para fora dos laboratórios, agora! - gritou Snape, correndo até Melissa, pagando-a no colo e saindo para os corredores em direção a uma sala de desintoxicação.

* * *

Quando acordou, estava sentada numa confortável poltrona. Neveu a observava atentamente, sentado em frente à poltrona, muito próximo à ela.

- Como se sente, Srta. Adams? - perguntou, calmo.

- Um pouco enjoada e tonta... - murmurou ela.

- Não sente nenhuma ardência ou coceira?

- Não.

- Lembra-se do que aconteceu?

- Sim. - e ela enrubesceu. - Eu me distraí e deixei cair de minhas mãos um vidro de Hellebore. - ela sentou reta, ficando ainda mais perto dele. - Vão me expulsar por isso, não é?

- Não, mas será banida das aulas nos laboratórios por este semestre, a começar pela de Venenos.

- Sem problemas... eu já estava pensando em desistir desta cadeira mesmo...

Snape a olhou, muito sério.

- Eu não falei sério, Srta. Adams. Não será expulsa de nenhuma cadeira, acidentes acontecem. Por que pretende desistir da cadeira de Venenos? Assistiu apenas à uma aula. Será que eu sou tão péssimo professor assim...?

- Não. O senhor é ótimo. O problema sou eu. Estou um pouco confusa. Não me adaptei à vida aqui, eu acho. - ela murmurou.

- Se a senhorita achar melhor, desista. Mas sair de Venenos não me impedirá de lhe importunar noutras matérias. - ele quase sorriu. - Sou seu professor em 75% das matérias em que está matriculada.

- Ah, não... - ela murmurou, baixando a cabeça, derrotada.

- Então, sou _eu _o problema. - disse Snape, estranhando a reação dela. - Não gostou da minha maneira de passar as aulas, Srta. Adams?

- Não é isso... - ela respirou fundo. - Por favor, não me entenda mal. Não é nada pessoal, absolutamente. São os fantasmas do meu passado que estão me perseguindo e o senhor lembra muito um deles... - ela olhou para as mãos sobre o colo.

- O tal Snape? - ele atirou.

- É. E eu tenho tido sonhos estranhos com meu pai... - ela levantou o rosto e o fitou. - O senhor é tão parecido com Severus... os mesmos olhos, lábios, a voz, a maneira de caminhar, de dar aulas, até suas mãos... - e ela pegou uma mão dele entre as suas. - As mesmas marcas de que me lembro. E o senhor usa o mesmo perfume que ele usava...

Ele retirou a mão dentre as dela.

- A senhorita o conhecia bem demais para que eu continue a acreditar que nunca teve qualquer envolvimento com ele. - atacou. Afinal ele tinha que manter a pose de diretor de curso responsável e cumpridor de regras, da mesma forma que precisava controlar seu coração que batia descontrolado perante o olhar desolado de Melissa.

Ela respirou fundo, triste, e se levantou.

- Me desculpe se lhe causei algum constrangimento, Prof. Neveu. Mas está sendo bem difícil pra mim aceitar que nunca poderei tocar aquele que amo. - e as lágrimas transbordaram. - Me desculpe. - e ela saiu da sala.

**

* * *

**

1 semana se passou.

Ficava cada vez mais difícil ignorar o sofrimento que via nos olhos azuis dela. Principalmente depois dos sonhos que começara a ter com Dumbledore, em que o velho amigo lhe dizia repetidamente:

_"Meu filho, não faça isso, não se negue amar. Não a faça sofrer, não se faça sofrer mais!" _

Ao que ele respondia:

_"O que quer que eu faça, Albus?" _

_"Conte a verdade à Melissa!"_

_"Ela vai acabar me odiando!"_

_"Esse é o seu medo, meu filho? Mel amou você por mais de cinco anos em silêncio. Ela sonha com você todas as noites e chora sua morte todos os dias. Como pode achar que ela o odiaria por saber que está vivo?"_ - Dumbledore respirou fundo. - _"Talvez no começo ela se sinta ferida, magoada, enganada. Mas com o tempo eu tenho certeza de que ela virá correndo para os seus braços."_

Snape estava sentado em frente à lareira de seu silencioso quarto. Assistia às chamas crepitarem e mudarem de vermelho para alaranjado, hipnotizado. Mania que adquirira em Hogwarts - era o que mais gostava de fazer para relaxar a cabeça, esquecer dos problemas que carregava sobre os ombros, esquecer das mortes que tinha causado com suas mãos ou apenas por ter se envolvido com pessoas inocentes...

E um par de olhos azuis cruzaram sua mente, mas não eram do velho amigo, apesar de iguais. Eram de Melissa. Ele respirou fundo, brincando com o copo em suas mãos. Sim, ele tinha que admitir que estava mais envolvido por ela do que gostaria. Ou havia adquirido uma úlcera gástricas nível 5 que terminara de corroer seu estômago e passara ao coração, que ele sentia apertado e dolorido sempre que encarava a tristeza nos olhos dela.

Tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

_"Ou me afasto, ou..."_

Me declaro?

_"Não. Eu não conseguiria. Nunca fui bom com sentimentos."_

Talvez ele realmente não merecesse Melissa.

_"Eu nem mesmo merecia Florence..."_

E terminou de virar o conteúdo âmbar do copo, sentindo-o queimar na garganta e cair como uma pedra no estômago.

E ele foi para cama, retirando o roupão e deitando. Adormeceu logo em seguida, com os olhos azuis em mente, e em seus sonhos.

* * *

Bem, hoje é um dia muito feliz pra mim!

Ganhei uma leitora nova durante esta semana (**Liv Stoker**) e de ontem pra hoje eu ganhei outra! E esta segunda, em tempo recorde, conseguiu ler todas as minhas fics (levando em consideração que Só O Amor Salva tem mais de 50 capítulos!) e comentá-las inúmeras vezes! Portanto, assim como a atualização relâmpago do capítulo dois foi especialmente para a **Liv**, **Yasmin Potter**, esta atualização aqui é por sua causa!

E alegrem-se minha amadas leitoras, porque ontem, dentro do ônibus, enquanto eu ia de Cruz Alta (onde eu estudo) para Palmeira das Missões (onde eu moro), eu escrevi um Epílogo simplesmente **divino** para S.O.! Eu li e reli e chorei um monte com ele! Eu estava escrevendo o final de Paris e de repente VAPU (!) o Epílogo surgiu na minha mente e minha mão começou a escrevê-lo (sim, eu consigo escrever dentro de um ônibus em movimento) e ficou perfeito, algo que eu nunca tinha pensado antes! E Paris já está com o final escrito, dependendo da quantidade de reviews, eu o posto até o início da semana!

Muitos beijos!

**Liv Stoker: **pois é, nesta fic o Sev tá bem mais "bonzinho" do que nas outras... eu credito isso ao fato de a guerra ter terminado e ele estar, pela primeira vez na vida, podendo se preocupar menos com o dia de amanhã, podendo se dar ao luxo de ser ele mesmo, menos _Snape,_ mais _Severus_.

**Yasmin Potter: **pois é! Filha do velho Albus... com quem? Eu não tinha pensado nisso, admito (!), mas agora que você perguntou, eu diria que a mãe de Melissa é a única mulher com quem Albus Dumbledore conseguiu se envolver sexualmente (detalhe: em uma noite de bebedeira, em que ele afogava as mágoas no três vassouras pelas saudades que sentia do amado Grindewald). rsrsrsrs - acho que esse seria o único jeito de Dumbledore fazer sexo com uma mulher = bêbado! Brincadeirinha. Quem é a mãe dela? Jéssica Adams, tia, por parte de pai, de Rosmerta. Jéssica sempre admirou muito o velho diretor e por isso acabou indo pra cama com ele, ela morreu no parto de Melissa, tendo a menina sido criada por Albus com a ajuda de Minerva.

**Coralline D. Snape:** eu gostei muito de fazer esta fic, mas ontem, quando surgiu o epílogo de S.O. eu tenho que admitir que nada mais importava na vida! Eu estava com um enorme bloqueio criativo e simplesmente consegui escrever! Quase gritei de felicidade dentro do ônibus! Agora só faltam escrever dois capítulos e S.O. estará completa!

Muitos beijos!

+ e + Reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap. 004 – Descobertas**

Fernand Vittel havia se tornado um amigo para todas as horas. Melissa sabia que o rapaz estava mais interessado nela do que o que ela gostaria, portanto deixara bem claro para ele que não estava interessada nele de forma alguma. Mas não acreditava que ele tivesse aceitado aquilo com a facilidade que aparentava.

As aulas com Ràrd Neveu eram uma batalha. Cada palavra dita pelo professor a fazia tremer até os ossos. E quando ele passava para verificar o que cada um fazia em seus caldeirões, ela podia respirar o maravilhoso perfume que vinha dele e um golpe de desejo lhe arrebatava o corpo.

* * *

Vê-la conversando animadamente com o Vittel fazia seu sangue ferver. Era óbvio que o rapaz tinha interesses em Melissa e Snape não podia fazer nada para impedí-lo de tentar ganhar o coração dela.

_"Talvez assim seja melhor. Eu jamais terei a chance de dizer à ela a verdade e arruinar sua vida."_

Mas não sabia se suportaria por muito mais tempo os sorrisos e galanteios de Vittel para cima de Melissa.

* * *

**Outra aula de Venenos.**

Melissa não sentava mais em frente a mesa do professor, mas sim no fundo da sala. Evitava Neveu de todas as maneiras possíveis.

- Srta. Kless, preste mais atenção ao modo como corta os ingredientes do seu antídoto, estão muito grandes, poderão levar a um efeito catastrófico... - mas ele mal acabara de falar quando a garota acrescentou os nacos de rabo de salamandra ao caldeirão e tudo sumiu numa fumaça roxa seguida de uma explosão púrpura.

- Para fora, corram! - gritou Melissa, que havia sido jogada para trás.

Ela se levantou do chão e caminhou pelos escombros da bancada, em direção à porta. Um pedaço do teto caiu e ela se atirou no chão, caindo sobre alguém.

- Prof. Neveu!

Ele estava caído no chão, completamente inconsciente e com um corte na testa que sangrava.

Melissa o levitou sobre uma maca que conjurara e seguiu para os corredores levando-o. Ao chegar na rua a confusão já estava formada na porta dos laboratórios. Ela aparatou com Snape para seu próprio apartamento.

* * *

**Apartamento de Melissa**

Ela deitou ele em sua cama e foi à cozinha esquentar uma água e pegar algumas poções no armário. Rapidamente, voltou ao quarto e tratou de limpar a ferida que sangrava.

- _Analisys_. - murmurou passando a varinha sobre o corpo dele.

Nada quebrado, apenas o corte profundo na testa e uma luxação do ombro.

Melissa abriu a camisa dele que já estava manchada de sangue e o limpou no rosto, pelo pescoço e no ombro.

- Mas o quê...? - ela passou o pano morno e úmido sobre o pescoço dele novamente e sentiu uma cicatriz grande, larga, em alto relevo, que ia da orelha à volta do ombro.

Melissa ficou mais de 2 minutos parada, encarando o homem desacordado sobre sua cama, o pano molhado em suas mãos pingando no colchão.

_"Não..."_

Ela já estava desconfiada com as seguidas coincidências... mas daí a afirmar que Neveu era Snape...?

_"Não pode ser."_

E ela olhou hesitante para o antebraço esquerdo dele, coberto pela manga da camisa.

_"Será que...?"_

E ela largou o pano na bacia de água morna e levou as mãos ao braço dele, mas não teve coragem para erguer a manga. Respirou fundo e voltou a pegar o pano e tratar do ferimento da testa, limpou o sangue que escorrera novamente e fez um curativo, colocou o ombro dele no lugar e ministrou uma dose das poções cicatrizante, antitérmica e antiinflamatória. Ajeitou tudo e voltou a sentar ao lado dele na cama. Olhando para o antebraço esquerdo dele, novamente.

_"São coincidências demais..."_

Suas mãos tremiam quando seus dedos alcançaram os botões do punho da camisa dele.

_"Se ele tiver a Marca..."_

E ela fechou os olhos ao desabotoar o último botão e erguer a manga com os olhos ainda fechados e só então os abriu.

- Não!

Melissa saiu de perto da cama, apavorada, chocada, confusa.

_"Não... não pode ser... ele está morto!"_

E as lágrimas rolaram; lágrimas de desespero, de medo, de amor, de incredulidade! Voltou a se aproximar, sentou junto ao rosto dele na cama, acariciando-o hesitante.

_- _Severus... - seu coração batia enlouquecido, dolorosamente.

Ela levantou da cama e saiu do quarto, chorando, atordoada, confusa.

_"Eu vi ele morto, eu chorei sobre seu corpo sem vida!"_

E ela sentou na sala do apartamento silencioso, os pensamentos à mil. O coração saltando pela boca, apertado, doído.

* * *

Snape acordou se sentindo tonto.

Não reconheceu onde estava.

Percebeu que sua camisa estava aberta e que tinha um curativo na testa. A manga esquerda de sua camisa estava aberta, a Marca exposta. Tentou sentar na cama mas não conseguiu, estava muito tonto. Deitou de lado e sentiu um perfume conhecido nos travesseiros.

_"Melissa."_

E então ele lembrou da explosão nos laboratórios.

_"Ela deve ter me trazido para cá e cuidado de mim."_ - e ele olhou para a Marca descoberta. - _"Maldição." _- ele levantou, controlando a tontura.

Ouviu soluços vindos da sala e foi até lá. Melissa estava sentada no sofá, abraçada aos joelhos, seus ombros sacodiam com os soluços do choro.

- Srta. Adams. - ele chamou.

Ela o olhou, o olhar acusatório, triste, magoado, confuso.

- Não fale comigo. - murmurou ela. - Por favor, não fale comigo.

Snape ficou parado em pé a olhando sem saber o que fazer.

Depois de controlado os soluços, Melissa o olhou.

- Por que? - não passou de um sussurro.

Snape respirou fundo, sabia que ela merecia uma explicação.

- Eu precisei vir para cá para me esconder. Se eu continuasse em Londres minha vida seria um inferno. Skeeter ia me seguir incansavelmente...

- Não me interessa nada disso! - ela o interrompeu grosseiramente. - Quero saber por que continuou com essa farsa pra cima de mim depois de tudo o que eu lhe falei! Como pôde? Você viu meu sofrimento, minha dor e continuou a me enganar! - ela quase gritou e se levantou, andando pela sala. - Eu chorei a sua morte todos os dias, eu chorei desesperadamente sobre seu corpo sem vida antes de o retirarem da Casa dos Gritos! - ela parou e o encarou. - Como-você-pôde?

- Eu... não sinto a mesma coisa pela senhorita, eu não quis iludí-la. - mentiu ele.

- Preferiu mentir a me poupar o sofrimento! - ria ela, em escárnio.

Ele não disse nada.

- Vá embora, Snape. - disse ela.

- A senhorita não pretende...? - ele não queria ir embora e deixá-la ali, sozinha, chorando, mas seu lado sonserino o alertou que ele precisava saber se ela iria contar à alguém.

- Não. Eu não direi nada à ninguém. - ela o olhou. - Pra mim você continua morto. - rosnou ela. - Vá embora, por favor. - e as lágrimas voltaram a rolar.

Snape fechou sua camisa, pegou a varinha e aparatou, em silêncio.

Melissa se atirou no sofá aos prantos, o coração partido em milhares de pedaços.

**

* * *

**

2 de fevereiro

E ela não voltou a lhe dirigir a palavra sequer uma vez, por mais de duas semanas.

Snape percebia que ela chorava agora mais do que antes de saber que ele estava vivo. Chorava de decepção, provavelmente.

Ao final de mais uma aula de Venenos ele lembrou aos alunos:

- Não esqueçam de que tem que me entregar a relação de ingredientes que utilizaram em seus projetos de antídotos especias e as análises de resultados e suas hipóteses.

Os alunos concordaram e saíram.

_"Tenho que fazer alguma coisa."_ - rosnou ele para si mesmo.

Tinha tomado uma decisão, depois de três horas pensando.

Iria encontrá-la e...

_"Que seja como Albus quer."_

Se ele fosse rejeitado por Melissa - o que merecia - não saberia o que fazer...

_"Talvez morra sozinho, que é o que eu fiz por merecer." _

**

* * *

**

22hs

Melissa ainda estava na Universidade. Terminava a relação de ingredientes do trabalho que Snape pedira. Estava no pequeno armário de ingredientes do laboratório vazio, anotava tudo num caderno que trazia nas mãos. Ela ouviu passos no laboratório.

- Fernand, achei que você já tivesse ido embora. Eu ainda não terminei a relação de ingredientes. - disse ela.

Alguém se aproximou, entrou no armário e fechou a porta.

- Não fecha, ela não abre por dentro! - ela se virou para a porta e o sorriso deu lugar a um olhar melancólico e doloroso. Snape estava ali, a encarando, muito próximo. - Snape.

- Srta. Dumbledore. - ele usou seu verdadeiro nome, como que para lembrá-la que ela também estava em Paris se escondendo.

- Você bateu a porta?

- Sim.

- Mas que droga! Essa porta não abre por dentro! - ela jogou o caderno no chão, enfurecida, e passou por ele até a porta, que nem saiu do lugar apesar dos seus esforços em esmurrá-la. - Maldição de porta! - se virou para ele. - O que você quer aqui? Este é o armário dos alunos! - ela estava nervosa por estar naquele espaço tão apertado com ele.

- Eu quero falar com você. - a voz baixa, macia.

- Falar o quê? Que você está vivo? Bem, isso eu já descobri! - ela estava alterada, não conseguia controlar as reações de seu corpo e coração, suava e já respirava descompassadamente.

- Me desculpe, por favor. - pediu ele.

- Não... - ela olhou para baixo, suspirando triste. - Pelo menos não ainda. - murmurou.

Snape levou uma mão ao rosto feminino, fazendo-a erguê-lo, e deu um passo para frente.

- Vai conseguir me perdoar um dia?

Ela sorriu, triste, mas era um sorriso, e, para o espanto dele, ela pegou a mão dele que estava em sua face e acariciou entre as dela, antes de passar o rosto em seus dedos como um carinho.

- Eu sofri pela sua morte. - murmurou ela. - Eu achei que nunca mais conseguiria ser feliz na vida... e então você me aparece, vivo! - ela o olhou, lágrimas ameaçavam transbordar dos olhos azuis. - Como pode pensar que eu não chegarei a perdoá-lo um dia? Eu amo você. Por mais que eu não queira mais amá-lo, por mais que um ódio absurdo me esteja corroendo por dentro... eu amo você.

Snape sentiu-se aquecer por dentro e aproximou o rosto do dela. Melissa percebeu o que ele iria fazer e não podia impedir. Ela o queria, e como queria! Ele levou a outra mão a sua cintura e tocou-lhe os lábios suavemente.

- Eu tentei fugir de você. - murmurou ela, roçando os lábios nos dele. - Eu fiz de tudo para esquecê-lo... e então me apareceu o tal Neveu e eu vi minha vida virar de cabeça para baixo... - e ela pôs um dedo sobre os lábios dele e se separou centímetros para olhá-lo nos olhos. - Por favor, eu não suporto mais sofrer por você... eu não posso mais ficar perto e não poder tocá-lo.

Snape retirou a mão dela dos próprios lábios e beijou-lhe os dedos, fazendo-a suspirar, arrepiada.

- Eu vou acabar com o seu sofrimento. - murmurou ele. - Vou voltar para Londres.

Melissa o olhou, pavor que surgia.

- Você vai embora? Não me diga que vai ir embora! - ela começou a se revoltar. - Você _não pode_ fazer isso! - ela explodiu, socando-o repetidas vezes no peito, lágrimas rolando por seu rosto.

- Pare. - ele segurou seus braços, obrigando-a cessar o ataque de fúria. - Escute tudo o que eu tenho pra dizer antes...!

- Não! - gritou ela. - Eu não quero ouvir suas desculpas! Com certeza você deve ter arrumado 50 motivos absurdos para voltar para Londres e me deixar aqui! Afinal, você deve pensar que, se eu já sobrevivi à sua morte uma vez, posso sobreviver de novo! - ela continuava tentando socá-lo, mas Snape era mais forte e mantinha os braços dela seguros em suas mãos por mais que ela lutasse.

- Pare com esse ataque e me escute! - disse ele, alto.

- Já disse que não quero saber das suas desculpas! - gritou ela.

- Você vem comigo. - disse ele, calmo, mas temeroso.

_"E se ela disser não?"_

Não suportaria ser rejeitado, agora que dera uma chance ao coração de se apaixonar. E ele tinha consciência de que merecia a indiferença dela. Estava completamente confuso e intimamente apavorado.

_"Maldição de sentimentos!"_

- Eu, não... - ela começou gritando mas parou e o olhou confusa, sem ter entendido direito. - O que você disse?

- Eu disse que você vem comigo para Londres. - ele a olhou, sério. - Se quiser, claro.

Melissa o olhou, estranhando.

- Em que condição eu vou com você para Londres? - e um sorriso quase se formava nos lábios dela.

Snape apenas respirou fundo.

- Vai parar de me bater? - indicou os braços dela que ele ainda segurava.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, esperança refletida nos olhos, e ele soltou os braços dela.

- Em que condição eu vou com você para Londres? - repetiu ela.

- Estou lhe convidando, Srta. Dumbledore. Se quiser vir, venha, senão, fique em Paris.

- Não. - ela balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, a esperança deixando seus olhos. - Não era isso o que eu queria ouvir... - respirou fundo.

- O que você quer que eu diga? - exasperou-se ele.

- A verdade. Por que quer que eu vá para Londres com você?

- Eu apenas lhe fiz um convite, Srta. Dumbledore. - repetiu ele.

- Então, eu o estou declinando. - ela sorriu, leve e o olhou, apaixonada e desafiadora. - Se você está mais teimoso agora do que antes de morrer, lembre-se: eu sou filha de Albus Dumbledore, um homem que levava todos a fazer o que ele queria que fizessem, sem nem mesmo pedir. Inclusive você. Vou fazê-lo gostar de mim. - ela passou a mão sobre a face dele, acariciando os lábios finos. - Talvez você nunca consiga me amar, mas se você apenas gostar de mim...

- Isso não será possível. - disse ele. - Eu jamais poderei gostar da senhorita.

- Mas não custa tentar. - ela sentiu as lágrimas a tomando novamente.

Estava sendo rejeitada por ele. Não devia chorar, pelo menos ele estava vivo! Devia ficar feliz com isso... mas não conseguia, não suportaria a indiferença dele.

- Eu o entendo... - murmurou ela e virou de costas pra ele.

Snape se aproveitou da situação para observá-la de costas, deixou os olhos correrem pelas curvas dela, o quadril largo, a bunda arrebitada, as coxas grossas. Sim, ele estava a enrolando de propósito, afinal ele tinha que honrar o sangue sonserino, já havia cometido o pior dos pecados: apaixonara-se por um grifinória, e, como se isso já não fosse ruim o suficiente, ela era herdeira direta de Godric Griffyndor!

Ele colocou uma mão na cintura dela, com a outra afastou os cabelos do pescoço e murmurou em seu ouvido:

- E jamais poderia apenas gostar de você... pois eu já estou ridiculamente apaixonado. - e ele beijou e mordiscou sua orelha.

Melissa achou que estava alucinando! Ela se virou, completamente arrepiada.

- O q-que...? - sua voz tremeu, Snape estava a menos de um passo dela.

- Eu _quero_ que vá comigo para Londres. - repetiu ele, se aproximando mais, mantendo uma mão na cintura dela, a outra acariciando-a no rosto e nos lábios.

- Em que condição? - repetiu ela, a voz baixa para que não tremesse.

Ele respirou fundo, antes de responder.

- Minha... noiva? Está bom pra você?

E ela sorriu travessa, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Não. É pouco. Eu quero mais.

- Você não sabe o que quer. - murmurou ele, sem conseguir acreditar que aquela jovem linda queria ser sua mulher, sua esposa; Melissa estava forçando-o, docemente, a pedí-la em casamento.

- A única coisa que eu sei,_ Prof. Snape._ - disse ela, maliciosa, sobre os lábios dele. - É que eu já sofri demais por sua causa. Quero tudo ou nada.

Ele a olhou fixamente, um sorriso sexy se formando nos lábios finos e ele colou seus corpos, empurrando-a contra a porta do apertado armário de poções com o próprio corpo. Melissa arfou deliciada.

- Você não imagina quantas vezes eu já sonhei com isso... - sussurrou ela. - Você me empurrando contra a porta do laboratório, me beijando, me...

E ele a calou com um beijo superficial.

- Não farei nada com a senhorita até estarmos devidamente casados. - provocou; mas nem ele mesmo acreditava no que acabara de dizer.

Ela o olhou, sorrindo abertamente, rindo, boba.

- Eu não ouvi isso... eu não creio que realmente ouvi isso!

- Então deve estar mesmo sonhando. - ele roçou os lábios no pescoço dela.

- Não... - ela arfou e sorriu, travessa. - Se isto aqui fosse um sonho, você já teria arrancado minhas roupas e estaria me fazendo mulher contra essa porta.

Ele a prensou mais contra a porta, ficando entre as pernas dela.

- É isso que você quer? - murmurou ele, rouco de desejo.

- Sim... - ela gemeu.

- Não me provoque, Melissa. - rosnou ele.

- Eu não posso mais esperar, Severus... - ela ronronava, praticamente implorando. - Você precisa me fazer mulher, _sua_ mulher...

Ele a olhou sério.

- Está dizendo que você é...?

- Nunca nenhum homem esteve neste corpo, _Prof. Snape_... - ela passou as mãos pelo peito largo dele. - Eu sonhava que fosse você, só você...

Ele engoliu em seco, se afastando dela.

- O que houve? - perguntou ela, sem entender o recuo dele.

- Eu não posso fazer isso... não posso simplesmente tomá-la contra a porta do laboratório.

- Nem se eu o forçar a isso? - ela começou a desabotoar a camisa, expondo um sutiã vinho sobre os seios fartos.

- Melissa, por favor, não...

Ela sorriu ao vê-lo lutar para não se entregar ao desejo de possuí-la.

- Você está certo. - ela voltou fechar a blusa e se aproximou dele. - Mas saiba que só não forço uma situação porque você não está vestido apropriadamente.

- Não estou _vestido_ _apropriadamente_? - ele não entendeu.

- Não... - ela beijou o pescoço dele, sentindo-o retesar para não agarrá-la. - Agora, se você estivesse com aquelas vestes negras esvoaçantes e com uma blusa branca por baixo de milhares de botões... - ela passou a língua sobre os lábios dele e revirou os olhos em deleite. - Aí sim, você não me escaparia...

E alguém abriu a porta.

_"Claustrofobia"_ - pensou ela, olhando fixamente para os olhos de Snape para que ele lesse seus pensamentos.

E Melissa se atirou nos braços de Snape, que a segurou para que não caísse no chão.

- Prof. Neveu? - era Fernand Vittel, assustado e confuso com que via ali.

- Sr. Vittel, me ajude a carregar a Srta. Adams para fora daqui, ficamos presos e... ela é claustrofóbica, desmaiou várias vezes.

- Clarro, professour. - e ele abriu bem a porta para que Snape passasse com Melissa no colo.

- Vou levá-la para casa. Pegue aquele caderno de anotações no chão do armário, ali estão os ingredientes do trabalho de vocês, a Srta. Adams estava fazendo e eu estava ajudando a retirar... - e a imagem de um sutiã vinho lhe cruzou a mente. - Dúvidas, retirar dúvidas sobre a interação dos principios ativos.

- Sim... eu terrminarei o trrabalho.

Snape conjurou uma maca, deitou Melissa sobre esta e a tocou no braço para que ela os aparatasse para o apartamento dela.

E aparataram diretamente para o quarto dela.

- Sugestivo, não? - provocou ela, olhando para a cama, levantando da maca, fazendo esta desaparecer.

- Entendo agora o porque _"sonserina de coração"_. - disse ele com uma sobrancelha arqueada. - Foi a mentira-relâmpago mais bem pensada que eu já vi. E olha que fui professor de adolescentes por mais de 15 anos!

Melissa não disse nada, apenas foi ao closet, pegou uma toalha de banho, entrou no banheiro, ligou a água da banheira e voltou à porta, olhando para Snape, despindo-o com os olhos.

- Vou tomar um banho, _professor_. - provocou.

- Pare, Melissa. Pare de me provocar ou eu vou te _ensinar_ algumas coisas. - disse ele, passando a mão sobre o membro incomodamente rígido.

- Poderia me ensinar como tomar um banho gostoso... - disse ela, manhosa.

Snape bufou e saiu do quarto, indo pra sala, antes que mandasse a sanidade às favas e a agarra-se

Ela tirou as roupas e foi para dentro da banheira, mas deixou a porta aberta.

Ele percebeu que Melissa ficara em silêncio e não ouvia barulho nenhum de chuveiro. Voltou ao quarto dela, indo ao banheiro, parando na porta, hesitante, sentindo seu membro pulsar ao vê-la adormecida, completamente nua, o corpo mergulhado na banheira já sem qualquer espuma. Ele se aproximou.

- Melissa. - chamou. - Acorde. - ele tocou o rosto dela, passando o dedão sobre os lábios rosados tentadores. - Melissa! - chamou mais alto, mas ela não acordou.

Snape sentou na beirada da banheira e se inclinou para murmurar em seu ouvido, mas Melissa envolveu seu pescoço e o puxou para dentro da banheira.

- Você vai me pagar por ter me enganado! - gritou ele ao se soltar dos braços dela e se ver completamente encharcado.

- Vou ficar em detenção?

- Vai. - ele a olhou, sem poder controlar o desejo que tomava conta.

Ele se pôs de pé dentro da banheira e retirou as próprias roupas. Melissa ficou encarando-o, sem acreditar no que via.

- E qual será minha... tarefa, _Prof. Snape_? - ela se pôs de joelhos, próximo demais do ponto do corpo dele que pulsava por atenção.

- Não terá nenhuma tarefa, _Srta. Adams_. Mas vai pagar por ter molhado um professor.

- Você é quem deveria pagar por me molhar... - disse ela levantando, colando o corpo nu no dele.

- Você já estava na banheira quando eu cheguei. - disse ele, desentendido.

Ela pegou uma mão dele e mergulhou no meio das pernas, passando sobre sua intimidade que estava encharcada de desejo, fechando os olhos e gemendo levemente.

Snape soltou um gemido do fundo da garganta e a envolveu nos braços, beijando-a, tocando-a. Desceu ao pescoço. Melissa gemeu mais alto. Foi a gota d'água. Ele a deitou na água quente da banheira e começou a provocá-la. Mergulhou a cabeça na água para mordiscar-lhe os mamilos, as coxas. Subiu até a superfície mordendo-a pela barriga, indo até o pescoço.

- Severus... - gemeu ela.

- Você provocou... - ronronou ele em seu ouvido. - Arque com as consequências.

E ela arfou, passando as mãos pelo corpo masculino molhado sobre o seu. Envolveu a mão sobre o membro rígido e sentiu ele hesitar nas carícias.

- Então é fácil assim, fazer você se descontrolar, _Prof. Snape_? - provocou ela.. - Se eu soubesse disso em meus tempos de Hogwarts...

E ele a calou com beijos quentes, suas línguas dançavam juntas, tirando-lhes o pouco fôlego que ainda tinham.

- Me faça parar, Melissa... - arfou ele, entre as pernas dela. - Por favor, me impeça agora...

- Não... eu te quero... eu amo você... me faz sua, agora.

E Snape a beijou, suavemente, com amor, com todos os sentimentos que ele considerava perigosos e dos quais tinha medo, mas ele não conseguira se impedir de sentí-los e agora, sabia, era tarde demais para negá-los. Se pôs em pé e saiu da banheira, esticando a mão para que ela também levantasse. Ele a pegou no colo e a carregou até a cama. Deitando-a e observando-a, parado em pé nos pés da cama.

- Você tem certeza de que..?

- Severus... por que você não consegue acreditar que eu te amo? Eu te amei aos 16 anos; te amei novamente quando te revi em Hogwarts, aos 20; e agora, prestes a fazer 25 anos, eu percebo que nunca te amei antes, que agora é que sim, eu te amo.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza de que é isso que você quer, um homem como eu ao seu lado? Marcado por duas guerras... por muitas mortes. - sim, ele estava bancando o inseguro-bobão, mas e daí? Ele precisava saber, precisava ter certeza de que ela tinha consciência do que estava fazendo.

- Porque eu morreria se você morresse. - disse Melissa, sentindo as lágrimas transbordarem.

E aquilo o desarmou. Snape se ajoelhou na cama e deitou sobre ela, beijando-a levemente, no começo, aprofundando o beijo, voltando a tocá-la com todo o desejo e amor que o consumiam. Foi aos seios, mordendo, lambendo, brincando com os mamilos inchados e rosados com lábios e mãos, ouvindo-a gemer.

- Severus,... agora. - implorou ela.

- Não, não deixarei que sinta nenhuma dor nesta noite, quero lhe dar o máximo de prazer...

- E há mais prazer que isso? - arfou ela, ao sentí-lo acariciar sua entrada, escorregando os dedos sobre seu clitóris, lentamente.

- Há... - murmurou ele, malicioso. - E você vai tê-lo... todo.- ele começou a esfregar a cabeça do membro entre as pernas dela. - Me diga se eu te machucar... - e começou a penetrá-la.

Melissa arfou ao sentí-lo entrando. E enrugou a testa ao sentir uma leve dor.

- Te machuquei? - perguntou ele, ao sentir romper uma barreira, lutando contra a vontade de estocá-la violentamente.

- Não... - a dor começou a ser substituída por prazer e ela se mexeu sob ele. - Vem mais...

E ele obedeceu, se colocando completamente dentro dela.

- Você é muito apertada... - gemeu ele, fechando os olhos. - Muito quente e gostosa...

- Vem, Severus... - pediu ela, gemendo.

E Snape começou a estoca-la o mais controlado que podia, mas estava perdendo o último pingo de sanidade. Começou a sentí-la se fechando sobre seu membro e os gemidos dela se tornaram mais altos e incoerentes. Desceu uma mão para estimular um ponto que ele sabia que a levaria à loucura total. E a reação dela foi quase imediata. Melissa gritou, abrindo mais as pernas, fazendo-o ir mais fundo dentro dela, ele não guentaria por muito tempo. Ela o apertava mais, ficando mais molhada, mais quente a cada investida e os gemidos acariciavam seus sentidos, levando-o a abandonar a razão, focando apenas no prazer dela, em meter dentro dela, em fazê-la gritar mais e assim ele fez, sentindo logo os espasmos do orgasmo varreram o corpo dela, acompanhados de seu nome sendo gemido como uma maldição e seus cabelos agarrados violentamente.

- Severus... Severus... ah, Severus!

Melissa prendeu as pernas em sua cintura e Snape meteu nela impiedosamente, não demorando nem um minuto para se despejar dentro dela e desabar ao seu lado.

Ele a puxou para seus braços, ambos arfando. Melissa deitou a cabeça em seu peito, sentindo seu cheiro de suor se misturar às lágrimas que começaram a rolar.

- O que foi, eu te machuquei? - preocupou-se ele.

- Não... é que eu sonhei tanto com isso... e foi muito melhor do que eu jamais imaginei. - ela o beijou o lábios, levemente. - Eu amo você, Sev...

- _Sev_? - um sobrancelha foi arqueada.

- Não gostou do apelido? - ela sorriu.

- Minha mãe me chamava assim quando queria me irritar. - falou, suave, afastando os cachos molhados de suor do rosto dela.

- Hmm... então eu posso te chamar assim quando quiser te irritar?

- Você não vai querer me ver irritado. - disse ele, sério.

- Por que? O que você faz quando fica irritado? - provocou ela. - Ataca alunas inocentes nos armários de poções e leva elas pra cama?

- Não, muito melhor.

- Vou pagar pra ver... _Sev_. - e ele a beijou.

- Não tem medo do que eu posso fazer com uma mulher tão frágil e inocente como você? - ele aceitou a brincadeira.

- Ah, eu tenho... mas desde que envolva vestes negras esvoaçantes cheias de botões, com uma camisa branca por baixo, e uma bancada de poções, você pode fazer o que quiser comigo!

E eles adormeceram.

* * *

Hmm...

Adoro essas reconciliações...

Magoei... só a **Yasmin Potter** me deixou reviews... tá certo que foram três... e eu adoro receber muitas reviews! Mesmo que sejam de uma leitora só!

**Yasmin Potter:** não acho você nem um pouco chata! Adoro que me escrevam! Quanto mais você me escrever melhor! Esta fic já está se encaminhando para o final... o quinto (e último!) capítulo vem semana que vem! E... Só O Amor Salva é mesmo enorme... eu não pretendia que ela passasse de 32 capítulos... mas então a história fugiu do meu controle! E fui escrevendo e escrevendo e escrevendo e ainda não parei de escrever! rsrsrs E sim, você acertou, eu não gosto muito de Albus Dumbledore. (mas até que nesta fic ele tá mesmo fofo!)

Beijos!

+ Reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap. 005 - Decisões**

Melissa acordou sentindo um peso em sua cintura e um corpo quente atrás do seu. Sorriu ao lembrar da noite e se virou, cuidando para que o braço dele não saísse de sua cintura e o acariciou no rosto, quase sem acreditar que não havia sido um sonho, ele estava ali, vivo, ao seu lado, nu, na cama com ela, tendo acabado de fazê-la mulher em seus braços.

Ela saiu da cama, devagar, vestiu um robe sobre o corpo nu e caminhou para fora do quarto. Ao passar pela sala, Fawkes a cumprimentou com um pio suave.

- Bom dia. Você estaria disposta a entregar uma carta à Minerva agora pela manhã?

E a coruja piou em concordância e sacodiu as penas.

Melissa escreveu para McGonagall.

_"Querida Minerva,_

_Estou voltando para Londres ainda hoje. Não me pergunte o porquê, seria muito difícil de você acreditar. Eu estou bem, muito bem, não aconteceu nada grave que esteja me forçando a voltar para casa sem terminar o semestre aqui. Digamos que o slogan 'cidade do amor' se provou correto. Estou retornando acompanhada, espero que você o aprove._

_Com amor,_

_Melissa A. Dumbledore"_

Amarrou a carta à pata de Fawkes e observou a coruja sair pela janela.

Foi à cozinha.

* * *

Snape acordou, percebendo-se sozinho na cama. Olhou para o relógio sobre o criado-mudo.

_"Um cachorro-relógio? Ela é realmente filha de Albus. Este é o tipo de tralha inútil dos trouxas que ele adorava."_

Já passava das 7hs da manhã. Se atrasaria para a primeira aula. Levantou da cama, vestindo um robe branco que estava sobre uma poltrona, mas não conseguiu fechar o robe completamente, era pequeno demais para ele. Saiu do quarto, ouviu barulhos vindos da cozinha, foi até lá. Parou na porta, observando Melissa arrumar uma bandeja.

- Quantas pessoas vão tomar café aqui? - perguntou.

Ela se assustou.

- Mas que droga de mania de andar sem fazer barulho! - ela se virou para ele, sorrindo. - Por que a pergunta?

E ele olhou para a enorme bandeja que ela arrumava, uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Melissa riu.

- Eu acordei com fome, oras!

Snape entrou na cozinha, indo até ela, envolvendo-a pela cintura em seus braços.

- Acho que nunca vi você sorrir assim.

- Isso é porque você não lembra da vez que me deu 5 pontos por ter respondido uma questão, no meu 7º ano. Eu acho que sorri feito boba por quase 20 minutos. Até que você voltou a me humilhar...

- Então, eu sou o motivo dos seus sorrisos?

- Não... na verdade, esta noite eu tive um sonho maravilhoso com Jorge Weasley. Ou seria o Fred? Qual deles morreu, afinal?

- Fred morreu. - e a expressão dele se fechara, confusa.

- Não se zangue! - riu ela. - Minerva tem tentado me atirar pro gêmeo sobrevivente desde o final da guerra...

- Você e um _Weasley_? - ironizou ele.

- Pois é, como se eu pudesse suportá-lo... palhaço demais.

Snape a olhou, acariciando seu rosto.

- Minerva não vai aceitar nosso relacionamento, você sabe.

- Severus, eu não me importo. - ela o olhou, séria. - Eu amo você. E eu já escrevi à ela contando que estou voltando para Londres acompanhada.

- E falou quem é o seu acompanhante?

- Não, claro que não. Ela mandaria o St. Mungus interceptar minha aparatação se eu dissesse que passei a noite com você e que vamos nos casar. - ela o beijou e se virou novamente para a bancada da pia, voltando a arrumar a bandeja.

- Não vamos poder tomar café aqui.

- Por que não?

- Aula de Venenos. Na qual, se bem me lembro, a senhorita é minha aluna. - disse ele, sério, apesar do tom zombador.

- Hmm... isso é tão fetichioso. - ela voltou de frente para ele e o beijou. - Certo, tomamos um rápido café e vamos para Lyon.

- Separados. - completou ele.

- Juntos. - ela sorriu, insistindo.

- Separados, Srta. Adams. Só poderemos ser vistos juntos quando minha demissão sair. Do contrário, meu currículo será manchado pelo envolvimento com uma aluna.

- E isso acontecerá...?

- Ainda hoje. E mais, além da Universidade, tenho outro trabalho aqui em Paris: o LeMond me pertence, tenho que colocá-lo à venda... apesar de que estou certo de que John irá querer comprá-lo. Portanto, voltamos para Londres amanhã pela manhã. Não esqueça de pedir hoje sua transferência para Oxford.

- E se eu tiver mudado de ideia? E se eu não quiser mais ir para Londres?

- Você não tem mais escolha. Sendo minha esposa, deve me acompanhar, sempre. - ele a encarou fixamente, mostrando que aquilo era uma ordem; ela lhe dera esse poder sobre ela e ele, como bom sonserino, abusaria.

- Hmm... você vai ter que me obrigar.

E ele a empurrou contra a porta da geladeira.

- Isso será fácil. - ronronou ele, antes de beijá-la e abrir-lhe o robe, deixando-o cair no chão.

Desceu beijos ao colo, tomando um seio com a boca, mordiscando, lambendo, fazendo-a suspirar de prazer, entregue. Acariciou as coxas grossas, a bunda redonda e arrebitada, voltou as mãos aos seios, tomando os lábios rosados, invadindo a boca dela com a língua, sentindo um gosto doce, um toque de canela; e as línguas dançavam, acariciando uma à outra, sensualmente. Sentiu-a agarrar-se aos seus cabelos, implorando que metesse nela, e ele obedeceu: a ergueu do chão, fazendo-a envolver as pernas em sua cintura, e se pôs todo dentro dela, ouvindo-a gritar de prazer, sentindo a deliciosa pressão molhada e quente dela envolver seu pau. E ele a estocou, violentamente, ali mesmo, contra a porta da geladeira.

Quando saíam de casa, Fawkes entrou voando pela janela. Melissa pegou a carta que a coruja trazia e abriu.

_"Querida Mel_

_Por que essa pressa em voltar à Londres? Há algo que você não quis me dizer, eu sinto! Estou preocupada com você! Acha que posso não aprovar seu futuro marido? Então boa coisa ele não deve ser._

_Espero realmente que esteja bem, minha filha._

_Estarei no Ministério para recebê-la._

_Minerva McGonagall"_

- De quem é? - perguntou Snape.

- De Minerva. - e ela passou a carta para que ele lesse.

Ele pegou a carta e leu.

- Ela está certa, você sabe. - ele a olhou, sério.

- Como assim?

Snape respirou fundo, colocando a carta de McGonagall sobre a mesa da sala, e olhou para Melissa.

- Você tem certeza de que é isso o que quer? Casar comigo?

- Desde os 16 anos. - ela sorriu.

- Eu sou velho demais pra você...

- Nossa diferença de idade é de pouco mais de 10 anos. - interrompeu ela, percebendo onde ele queria chegar.

- ... sou completamente insuportável.

- Isso é verdade, mas você ainda não me viu naqueles dias! - riu ela. - Você sabe, realmente, ser insuportável, quando quer... - ela se aproximou e o beijou. - Pare de se preocupar, Sev. Não tem o porquê ser tão inseguro...

- Eu tenho meus motivos. - ele suspirou.

- Acho que sei alguma coisa sobre seus motivos. - ela hesitou antes de continuar, acariciando o rosto dele. - Meu pai me falou sobre sua perda...

Snape desviou os olhos para a janela.

- Se alguma coisa acontecer com você... - murmurou.

- Nada vai acontecer comigo, Sev. - ela puxou o rosto dele para si. - Eu sei me cuidar. Fui treinada pelo meu pai. Nem mesmo você, com seus mais de 15 anos de artes das trevas me venceria num duelo. - provocou ela, sorrindo.

Ele deu um sorriso leve e passou a mão sobre a face delicada.

- Está me desafiando, Srta. Dumbledore?

- Talvez eu esteja. - ela sorriu.

- Desafio aceito. - e ele colou seus corpos, descendo uma mão pelas coxas dela, entrando por debaixo da saia, murmurando sobre seus lábios, olhando em seus olhos intensamente: - Depois que eu a tiver derrotada, no chão, vou acabar com você de um jeito muito mais prazeroso...

- O que você vai fazer? - arfou ela.

- Vou meter em você... a farei gritar, gemer, implorar para que eu pare de possuí-la.

- Hmm... eu acho que posso perder o duelo de propósito... - ela sussurrou, deliciada.

E ele a beijou, tocando-a, excitando-a ao máximo. Melissa arfava e gemia, sentindo encharcar a calcinha.

- Eu preciso de você... agora, Sev.

- Não. - e ele se separou dela, indo para a lareira, pegando um punhado de pó de Floo. - Vejo a senhorita dentro de alguns minutos, no laboratório de Venenos. - usou o tom autoritário de sala de aula, para provocá-la mais.

- Eu não vou ir à aula. - ela se fez de rebelde.

- Menos 20 pontos para a Grifinória, Srta. Dumbledore.

Ela sorriu, acabara de ouvir a primeira parte do que queria.

- Eu não vou assistir à nenhuma aula em que o professor abusa de alunas inocentes. - continuou ela.

E ele percebeu o que ela realmente queria ouvir:

- Detenção, Srta. Dumbledore. - ele se virou, rapidamente e a encarou, sério. - Esteja com suas malas prontas, antes das seis da tarde. E quando eu voltar à este apartamento, quero vê-la sentada naquela poltrona, nua, esperando por mim, obedientemente. - disse ele, mantendo o tom autoritário de sala de aula.

Melissa se arrepiou e desceu os olhos pelo corpo dele, praticamente despindo-o. E observou as chamas esverdeadas que sumiam depois que Snape foi, via Floo, para Lyon.

* * *

Melissa não foi à aula. Apenas escreveu à Universidade, solicitando sua transferência para Oxford. E recebeu a resposta antes do meio dia, lendo, com um sorriso no rosto, a observação que o Sr. _"Ràrd Neveu"_ acrescentara ao final da confirmação de transferência:

_"Lembre-se de sua detenção, às 20hs, Srta. Dumbledore."_

* * *

Não esqueçam: detenção no próximo capítulo!

E, sim, eu sou uma autora má!

Não me odeiem!

Deixem reviews e eu posto o capítulo 6 - e último! - antes do final desta semana!

Muitos beijos!

**Liv Stoker:** pois é... ninguém mais gostaria de ser jogada contra uma parede pelo Mestre de Poções, só a Melissa. - que mentiira! - rsrsrs - _"detalhe, snape voltando para Londres isso quer dizer que ele vai assumir que esta vivo?" _Sim! Mas não será um grande choque... porque ele já chegara com aquela antiga placa de aviso no pescoço: _"Prof. de Poções, Ex-Comensal, não se aproxime.". _Eu também não concordo com a morte do Remus e da Tonks! Eles são o casal mais perfeito de toda a história!

**Yasmin Malfoy:** **? **o que aconteceu com o "_Potter_"? Você descobriu que os meninos maus são muito melhores do que os bonzinhos, não é? Admita! rsrsrs - Eu acho que, se o Dumbledore não tivesse morrido, ele teria aceitado o envolvimento dos dois, mas tudo seria muito mais fácil... Snape não teria ido para França e Melissa teria ido dar aulas em Hogwarts, o que os faria se encontrar facilmente em algum armário apertado do primeiro andar... ou na Sala Precisa (eu amo a sala precisa - me faz ter ideias...*cora*)


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 - O Futuro**

Eram quase 20hs, em questão de minutos, Snape estaria saindo das chamas da lareira.

Melissa estava sentada na poltrona, nua, como ele lhe ordenara, sentindo-se excitada por antecipação, tentando entender como era possível sentir tanto desejo, como podia se sentir tão molhada só por imaginar o que ele faria com ela quando chegasse. Não compreendia. Ele a satisfazia mais do que completamente, mas ela queria mais... precisava sentir o peso do corpo dele sobre o seu, os suores misturando-se... precisava tê-lo entre suas pernas... e as chamas se esverdearam e Snape apareceu, os olhos negros brilhando maliciosos ao perceberem que ela lhe obedecera.

- Está atrasado, _Prof. Snape_. - provocou ela.

Ele não respondeu, nem se mostrou afetado pela provocação. Retirou a capa, colocando-a calmamente sobre o sofá e se virou para Melissa, os braços cruzados, um sorrisinho infame no rosto.

- Assim que eu gosto, obediente. - murmurou ele, olhando-a, sentindo as calças se tornarem apertadas.

Melissa sorriu, descruzou e recruzou as pernas, lentamente, o comendo com os olhos.

Snape deu um riso curto, podia ver que ela estava louca por ele. Podia sentir o cheiro do sexo dela. E a certeza de que ela estava completamente molhada de desejo o fez abandonar o autocontrole. Ele caminhou até ela, inclinando-se, apoiando as mãos nos braços da poltrona, beijando-a nos lábios, lentamente, as línguas se tocando em uma carícia extremamente sensual. Snape a forçou a descruzar as pernas e se ajoelhou entre elas, descendo beijos dos lábios para os seios, passando pela barriga, pelo ventre e não parando.

- Severus...! - ela gemeu quando ele mergulhou a língua entre suas pernas, lambendo toda sua abertura, lentamente, torturando-a. - Pare... não... - ela estava reduzida a gemidos incoerentes, perdida no prazer que a língua dele estava proporcionando.

Ele a sentiu ficar mais molhada, mais aberta, em sua boca, e parou sua investida, voltando a beijá-la pelo ventre, sentindo o sabor do suor sobre a pele dela, e continuou subindo, os dedos substituindo a língua entre as pernas dela, sugou-lhe os mamilos, mordiscou-a pelo pescoço, parou a milímetros do rosto banhado de prazer dela, os olhos azuis claros brilhavam de desejo por ele, sentiu seu membro pulsar.

- Agora... - pediu ela, num suspiro, mordendo-o nos lábios.

- Não. Está em detenção, Srta. Adams... e, se a senhorita está lembrada, sou reconhecido por ser muito... - ele abriu as calças, libertando o membro da cueca, passando-o pela entrada extremamente molhada e quente dela. - ... _cruel _quando aplico detenções.

Melissa gemeu alto, a voz rouca de desejo dele, o membro sendo esfregado em sua entrada, fazendo-a explodir de desejo.

- Ah, Sev...! - implorou.

- É _Prof. Snape_, Srta. Adams. - rosnou ele, se enfiando todo dentro dela, mas sem se movimentar, ouvindo-a implorar, tentando se movimentar sob ele.

_"Droga... ela é muito apertada."_ - se ousasse se mexer dentro dela, não guentaria muito tempo. - _"Não com ela gemendo dessa forma... me apertando."_ - e ele gemeu, rouco, buscando um controle que, ele sabia, até poderia vir, mas que não duraria muito tempo.

Ele começou a sair dela, lentamente, observando a expressão de prazer que ela exibia no rosto. Não chegou a se retirar completamente, e voltou a se enfiar todo, bem fundo, ouvindo um gemido alto, e Melissa envolveu as pernas ao redor dele. Snape não suportou mais e meteu nela, violentamente, sem parar, sentindo-a se fechar mais sobre seu pau, gemendo alto, e ela gozou, grudando as unhas em suas costas, entoando seu nome, e foi a vez dele, Snape se derramou dentro dela, deixando-se cair sobre o corpo suado dela, ambos arfando.

Quando as respirações se acalmaram, Snape a pegou no colo, levando-a ao banheiro. Ele encheu a banheira, magicamente, e Melissa entrou na água quente. Snape retirou a roupa que ainda vestia, camisa e cueca, e se juntou à ela, sentando atrás dela, fechando os olhos, sentindo-a repousar a cabeça em seu peito, as mãos femininas deslizando sobre seu corpo, excitando-o, fazendo seu membro voltar a pedir por atenção.

Melissa sentiu ele crescer em suas costas e se virou, encarando-o, maliciosa.

- O que você quer? - perguntou ele, se fazendo de desentendido.

- Senta na beirada da banheira, _professor_.

E ele fez como ela pedira.

Melissa se ajoelhou em frente à ele, mordendo-o pelas coxas, até sua boca alcançar o membro rígido, e ela o lambeu, ouvindo um gemido rouco, e o abocanhou chupando lentamente, envolvendo-o com sua língua em sua boca.

- Pare, Melissa... - rosnou ele. - Não vou me segurar por muito mais tempo...

E ela parou, olhando-o maliciosa:

- E quem está mandando você se segurar? - e voltou a abocanhá-lo, chupando mais violentamente agora.

E Snape gemeu alto ao sentir a pressão aumentada em seu pau, ao pensar no que ela havia dito... ela queria que ele gozasse em sua boca! E não demorou nem um minuto para que o desejo dela se realizasse, acompanhado de um gemido rouco.

Terminado o banho, ele foram para a cama, dormindo nus e enroscados.

**

* * *

**

No outro dia, pela manhã, em Londres

Quando eles apareceram no Ministério da Magia Britânico não é necessário dizer que todos entraram em choque ao conferir a documentação de Snape.

- Mas... - gaguejou o jovem fiscal, olhando, apavorado, para seu antigo professor de poções.

- Não, eu não estou morto. - disse Snape, aborrecido, reconhecendo o cabeça-oca do fiscal que um dia foi seu aluno e atendia pelo nome de Tim Mitrell.

- Mas nós vimos seu corpo! - exclamou Mitrell.

- E não realizaram qualquer exame para descobrir se era realmente eu. - ele balançou a cabeça em negativa decepção. - Com a quantidade de Poção Polissuco utilizada durante a guerra, vocês não se certificaram. Isso é vergonhoso, Sr. Mitrell.

Documentos checados, Snape e Melissa passaram à sala de espera, onde McGonagall os aguardava.

- Mel, minha filha! - e ela levantou da cadeira em que estava e abraçou Melissa. - Como você está? - e desviou os olhos para o homem ao lado dela. - Olá, você deve ser o... - e ela arregalou os olhos. - Severus? Não! Não pode ser... você morreu... você está morto!

- Não, Minerva, eu não morri.

- Mas... - e ela olhou para Melissa. - É com _ele_ que você vai casar?

- Sim, Minerva. - respondeu Melissa, abraçando-se em Snape pela cintura.

E McGonagall olhou para aquela jovem mulher que ela sempre considerara como uma filha. Sabia da paixonite adolescente dela por Snape... Dumbledore havia lhe contado, mas nunca realmente pensou que eles chegariam a ficar juntos! Em seu íntimo, McGonagall não concordava com aquilo.

- Bem, de alguma forma eu sabia que você estava fugindo de Jorge Weasley... - ela respirou fundo e olhou para Snape, muito séria. - Mel sempre o amou, faça ela sofrer e você realmente morrerá.

**

* * *

**

Epílogo

**Setembro, início das aulas em Hogwarts.**

E o mês de Setembro trouxe a confirmação daquilo que ninguém estava acreditando: Severus Snape, herói da guerra, estava vivo e voltara a lecionar em Hogwarts, assumindo a cadeira de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, como sempre desejara.

Da mesma forma, havia um burburinho sobre a filha desconhecida de Albus Dumbledore... diziam que ela estava no castelo e que assumiria as aulas de Poções no lugar de Snape. Mas não apenas isso, ouvia-se ainda que ela deixara de ser_ "Srta. Dumbledore"_ e que agora era _"Sra. Snape"._

**

* * *

**

Novembro

trouxe com ele um frio intenso e um Snape extremamente mal-humorado.

- Eles nunca mudam! - esbravejou ele, sentado na mesa da sala de DCAT corrigindo pergaminhos, para Melissa, que entrava na sala. - Os mesmos pestes e cabeças-ocas de sempre! - ele respirou fundo, olhando para a esposa estranhamente calada. - Por que você não foi jantar no grande salão hoje à noite?

- Eu não me senti bem durante todo o dia e, ao chegar no quarto para me trocar para o jantar, simplesmente caí no sono. - ela sentou num sofá em frente à lareira da sala. - Então, quando acordei, vi que já tinha perdido o jantar, e resolvi ir ver Pomfrey...

- E o que ela disse? - perguntou ele, preocupado, vindo em sua direção.

- Nada grave. Pomfrey apenas me informou que, para sua total desgraça, haverá um considerável aumento no número de pestes deste castelo.

- Do que você está falando? - perguntou ele, confuso, sentando ao lado dela no sofá.

- Eu estou grávida, Sev. - ela olhou nos olhos negros.

- G-grávida?

- Sim. Mas não apenas isso. Estou esperando trigêmeos.

- O quê? - ele achou não ter entendendido direito. - Trigêmeos? _Três bebês_?

- Sim!

E Snape desmaiou.

Da mesma maneira que ele quase desmaiaria dali à oito meses, ao ouvir pela primeira vez os chorinhos das três pequenas crianças, ainda sujas de sangue, com cabelos finos e negros. Seus filhos.

**

* * *

**

Fim.

* * *

Amei escrever essa fic.

Acho que eu poderia tê-la alongado mais, pois o shipper é bom... mas meu foco é **Só O Amor Salva**.

Temi que, se eu aumentasse **Paris**, atrasaria ainda mais o final da outra fic... e tenho mais outras duas que estão à menos de dois capítulos de ficarem prontas e eu não consegui nem imaginá-los ainda... fora as outras três na minha cabeça...

**Yasmin Potter: **verdade absoluta: Mel não vence a Flor. Eu amo a Florence!

**Coraline D. Snape: **a McGonagall não chegou a fazer AQUELA cena quando descobriu com quem Melissa anda porque ela sempre soube que Mel era apaixonada por Snape.

Espero não ter decepcionado com o final um tanto "seco". Como eu disse acima: eu poderia ter aumentado a fic para mais uns três capítulos, mas eu tenho que terminar a Só O Amor Salva (e nisso eu acho que todas concordam comigo!)

Bjus!

**Reviews, please!**


End file.
